


Испытание оружия

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10370868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Далеки учат новое четырехсложное слово.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Weapons Test](https://archiveofourown.org/works/389113) by [JohnAmendAll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll). 



> Переводилось на ВТФ-17 для хуниверса

Охранники, стоявшие у входа в Министерство магии, настолько привыкли к далекам, что, завидев их, только зевнули.

— Дурацкие фитюльки, — сказал первый. — Маггловские побрякушки. Вы что, еще не поняли, что не сумеете нам навредить?

Далеки подъехали ближе. Охранники подняли палочки.

— Авада... — начал первый.

Но они проглядели — или не обратили внимания, — что у этих двух далеков там, где обычно располагалось оружие, торчали два совершенно ровных стержня из черного дерева. И далеки взмахнули этими стержнями в унисон.

— ИН-ТЕ-РИ-МЕ! — воскликнули они. Потом посмотрели вниз. На два дымящихся скелета.

— Примитивное оружие, — самодовольно заявил один из далеков. — Эффективность средняя.


End file.
